


they say that love is forever, your forever is all that i need

by listentotheink



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: AU, High School, M/M, harryandlouis
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-09
Updated: 2013-10-09
Packaged: 2017-12-28 22:47:05
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,779
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/997810
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/listentotheink/pseuds/listentotheink
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry and Louis are just normal high school kids, and are an established couple. No meet cute and getting to know each other and cute first kisses. Just HarryandLouis.</p>
            </blockquote>





	they say that love is forever, your forever is all that i need

**Author's Note:**

> (based off this: http://theydontneedcapes.tumblr.com/post/63574464613 au)  
> Title taken from If I'm James Dean, You're Audrey Hepburn by Sleeping With Sirens (because Kellin Quinn is genius and this fic made me feel things.)

“I can hear the wheels spinning in your head, babe.” The groggy voice cuts through the silence of the room like the sun cuts through the window. Cuts through the curtains and across the floor in a bright, yellow light that leaves the whole room in a brilliant, dull, early morning glow. It’s a Sunday in July, and their last week of school is about to start the next morning.

Harry’s been awake for nearly three hours now, watching the way his hand would rise and fall with Louis’ chest every time he took a breath. Watching as the sky faded from black to navy to blue to sky blue with a few puffs of white clouds splattered across it. There’s a tree in front of Louis’ window, and Harry smiles fondly. Thinks about how he climbed up it the night before.

“Such a polite boy.” Louis said with a laugh as Harry crashed into his room through the window, landing on the floor in a heap of limbs. “Didn’t want to wake anyone by knocking, so he decides to crash in through the window instead. Typical.”

Harry just grinned up at him and cuffed him behind the knees, causing him to stagger forward and fall, straddling Harry’s hips.

“Kiss me you fool.” He had said with a wide-eyed, dimpled smile that only Louis got to see. Louis rolled his eyes and leaned down, kissing the the tip of his nose, across to his cheeks, down his jaw and finally, finally, his lips. Harry smiled into it, leaned into the way Louis cupped his cheek with his hand, kissing him softly, sweetly.

“Was that good enough for you?” Louis teased, sitting back on Harry’s hips carefully. Harry tangled their fingers together and brought their joined hands in front of them, smiling as Louis moved their arms around, almost like he was driving a car, or pretending to be an airplane.

“Strangely, that’s not what I had in mind.” He said. There was a twinkle in his eye and Louis wasn’t sure if it was from the way the moon came through the window, or if Harry was planning something.

And he was, because within five minutes he had Louis pressed back into the mattress as he settled in between his thighs, burning a trail down his neck with his lips.

“What are you thinking about?” Louis asks. His voice causes Harry to jump just the slightest bit. He is so caught up in his head that he had nearly forgotten he was with Louis.

“Just you.” Harry says. And it’s the truth, he is thinking about him. He’s thinking about painting his tanned skin with purple marks, penciling angry lines down his back with his fingernails. Thinking about the sweet sounds that fell from his lips as he begged Harry, “harder faster, more, more, more” all while trying to keep quiet, keep control. Thinking about the way his fringe plastered itself to his sweaty forehead as Harry stilled and they both began to shake. The way Louis had gasped out his name, as if it was his final breath and he was calling to the heavens.

So yeah, he’s thinking about Louis. He’s really, really thinking about him.

“Are you thinking about me going to Uni again?” Louis asks. And that’s the key issue that Harry was definitely not thinking about in every waking moment of the past two weeks. He thought he could get away from it by having this one night where it wasn’t in the forefront of his mind.

And then it’s back, collapsing on him like he’s gotten an F on a test he thought he aced, like that five page psychology paper he had forgotten to do until the night before and he had called Louis, crying and saying there was no way he was going to get it done. Like the messages on facebook from people acting like they were his friend, but only wanted to copy off his maths homework. Like the time his mum told him that the dog he had found in a bin got hit by a car and was killed.

He shakes his head quickly and buries his face between Louis’ neck and shoulder and takes deep breaths to calm himself down.

“‘M just worried, babe.” he says softly, his voice muffled by Louis’ skin. “I’m going to be here and you’re going to be there and there’s a whole new world full of all these new people that you don’t know are waiting to meet you. And they’re going to be beautiful and smart and your age and.. not me.”

“Babe.” Louis says softly. He picks up Harry’s chin with his index finger, presses a soft, sweet kiss to his lips. “I’ve told you. I’m not even living on campus. I’m commuting back and forth to save money. I’m going to be home every day. It’ll be just like going to school, I’ll just be a bit farther away.”

“I know I just.. I just really love you.” Harry says softly. Louis smiles and brushes their noses together.

“For some odd reason, for which there is no justification, or explanation… I just might really love you too.”

“Git.” Harry says fondly.

“Wanker.” Louis returns with a smile. Harry rolls over on top of him, then, settles between his thighs, noses at his neck. Because this is his Louis.

“Mine.” He says, nipping at the underside of Louis’ jaw. He bites a trail down Louis’ neck gently and Louis sighs in content, scratches Harry’s scalp.

“Yours, babe.” he says quietly. And that just happens to be when the door flies open and Louis’ fifteen year old sister Lottie walks through the door. She freezes when she sees them and then rolls her eyes.

“You two are disgusting.” she says, and then she backtracks out of the room. “Mum says breakfast is ready, and that she’s set an extra place for Harry.”

“How..?” Louis asks in confusion.

“You two honestly think you were quiet last night?”

Harry watches as Louis’ face turns a brilliant shade of red, and he buries his face into the crook of Harry’s neck.

“For Christ’s sake.”

 

They aren’t out at school, but everyone kind of already suspects it. It’s kind of like, everyone’s favorite subtext because they arrive at school together, sometimes with marks, sometimes without. They’re rarely seen without each other, and Harry meets Louis at the end of every class period and walks him to the next. They walk just close enough so the backs of their hands brush, but just far enough that they think they’re being subtle.

Louis’ friends all question him, and Harry’s one friend, Liam, has learned to leave it alone. Learns that Harry isn’t going to say anything until he’s ready. But he always looks at Harry with this knowing smile when he gets a stupid text filled with emojis during maths, or when he finds a slip of paper in his locker that causes him to stop in his tracks with glee. No one understands their relationship, no one tries. They just let it happen, and wonder about how the sixteen year old possibly won over the eighteen year old footy captain who starred in every school production since he was in year nine. There were better people, older people, people that actually deserved Louis. And Harry wasn’t sure he fit the bill.

That has always been something that’s been on Harry’s mind, since they day they started dating, since the day they put a label on it. It’s something he’ll never stop worrying about, if he’s honest. So him worrying about Louis finding someone else wasn’t all that uncommon. It had definitely arisen more lately, but. He couldn’t help it. Louis was going away. Yeah, he would be home. But he was going away and there were going to be people who were exciting and new and his age. People who could go out to clubs and have a few drinks because they weren’t underage.

But that’s when Louis tugs him close and assures him that a night watching the Lion King and eating cold pizza was better than clubbing because he was with Harry. And Harry purs like a kitten and the movie goes unwatched and the pizza gets colder.

 

Saturday, Harry’s dressed up in this Burberry shirt Louis had picked out for him the night before. It’s navy blue and has white hearts on it and makes him look a bit camp, but Louis’ eyes had lit up when he saw him in it. So that’s what made him pair it with the black skinny jeans and brush his so his bangs flopped to the side and his curls went untamed.

He’s flipping through a graduation pamphlet when Louis’ mum, sisters and step-dad arrive. Jay smiles and sits next to him, and Harry leans to kiss her cheek, asks how she’s doing. She smiles easily and seemingly ignores his question. Tells Harry to turn to the back of the book.

“Louis Tomlinson: Valedictorian” is written in big, bold letters and Harry nearly drops the book.

“He never told me that he was top of the class!” He says. “Shit! If I had known, I would have brought him flowers or something.”

“The fact that you’re here is enough for him.” Jay says with a smile. Harry nods knowingly.

The proceedings go by slow, and Harry finds himself fighting to keep focus as speeches are made and awards are called, but then it’s time for Louis. And everything in Harry’s mind is Louis, Louis, Louis and everyone else is focused on Louis, Louis, Louis and this is his moment and Harry feels as though he could burst when he starts his speech.

He’s got the whole crowd laughing within minutes, and Harry just shakes his head fondly because that is so typical Louis. He was always a crowd pleaser, knew what people liked, what they expected, how to get them where he wanted before he delivered his last, mind blowing thoughts. And it ends in a list of thank you’s to teachers, parents and then, he turns to Harry, locks eyes with him, and chokes up just the tiniest bit.

“Lastly.” he says. “I have to thank my babycakes. My boyfriend. My Harry. It’s been a year and a half, and you’ve always been there for me, and you don’t know what that means. What you mean to me. I love you, darling.”

And he smiles this brilliant smile that makes him look comparable to the sun, and Harry feels his heart melt, and that’s just when he knows.

They’re going to be okay.

 


End file.
